


Where Three Doors Meet

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ace Futaba, Canonical Character Death, Each chapter will be a new skit, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Male Character, Investigation Team - Freeform, Labrys is here too, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), Post Game, S.E.E.S, So everyone is the age they were after the events of their own games, The Phantom Thieves of Hearts - Freeform, This takes place after each game- but in their own time, except the p4 cast, they take place after arena ultimax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: What if- all three games met and like just hung out?Like after each of their games end- they all are warped into a timeless place where they just kinda hang outWhether it be dancing, fighting, or talkingThe leaders of all three respectable teams knew this was going to be a fun time(I know this is basiclly the plot for Persona Q but fuck it I just want them to hang out)





	1. Prologue (sort of)

 

 

 

_Akira..._

 

 

 

_Akira.._

 

 

 

 

 

_**Akira!** _

__

Akira woke up. This definitely wasn’t his bed. He jolted up, scratching his head as he was greeted with a ceiling of blues and blacks.

”So you finally got up Inmate..” A sour but familiar voice spoke. Chills went up his spine as memories of torture and cells flashed before his mind, before sounds of flapping wings had filled his ears.

”We’ve been waiting for your arrival” a softer and more kind voice greeted him. Akira turned around as he came face to face with a short silver hair girl as she held her large book. “It’s is very good to see you again.”

”Lavenza.” He greeted, before getting up and adjusting his glasses.

He was wearing his old uniform from his time in tokyo.

“Where are we?” The boy asked. The small girl turned around and motioned towards the room.

”We are in a place between time- a place where people can go out of their place in time. Whether it be to rest, or other reasons..” Lavenza said, her face becoming more and more pouty.

”Rightly said little sister!” A louder voice exclaimed. “And while we’re at it, whatever “it” may be, it would seem your back in one piece so it’d seem”. Akira turned around to a young woman, who’s hair and eyes and clothes shown a familiar silver, blue, and gold. She held a boy with blue hair in one arm and tall man with silver hair and familiar blue clothing in the other.

”Elizabeth.. this is my inm- guest Kurusu Akira” Lavenza said, her voice tired and annoyed. The small girl motioned towards the older woman “this is Elizabeth, one of my older sisters”

” ‘s Nice to meet you” Akira said, adjusting his glasses.  _Definitely siblings.. resemblance is pretty crazy._

 _“_ The pleasure is mine Kurusu-kun“ Elizibeth said, as she dropped the two men from her grasp, making a large thud. “This is my good for nothing brother Theo”

”It’s n-nice to meet you-“ the silver haired man stuttered before being cut off again

“-and this is my guest: Arisato Minato. Thanks to the convenient placement of this room being mostly outside of time, I’ve been able to bring him here with no major consequences!” Elizabeth said, giving a small kick towards the blue haired boy. 

”Oh my, it seems that we’re a bit late, doesn’t it Marie?” A mature woman’s voice cut in, followed by the sounds of stepping of feet and angered muttering. Akira got up and dusted his uniform as he looked up seeing the last velvet sibling.

”Margret!” Lavenza said “One would think you would be here first.”

”True, we went through a couple of snags on our way here. Apologies.” The more mature woman said, giving a curt nod to Akira before facing Lavenza.

”H-Huh is that supposed to mean something! S-stupidihateyousofrickenmuch.!” The girl behind Margret spat. She was wearing some punkish clothing, with a blue hat and bag. Behind her was a tall-ish high school boy with silver hair and a sword strapped to his belt,

”Hello, I’m Narukami Yu. Nice to meet you.” He greeted with a wave.

”Hey there, Kurusu Akira. Nice to meet you to..” Akira replied back.  _His name is familiar_

However before they could say something else, Elizabeth cut in.

 

_”Ahem! Now that we have finished introductions between our main guests, it’s time to reunite you with your team”_


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Eh.? Where the hell are we?” A voice shouted

”Ryuji? Is that you?” Another yelled, her voice very feminine 

”DagH everything’s so dark! This is like one of those dark cave levels in video games! So not cool!” Another squeaked, which was followed by a thump and a yelp “Never mind just couldn’t mind my glasses”

”How interesting, I don’t think we’ve been here before, yet it’s sort of familiar” another voice said, they had already gotten up and dusted their pink dress

”I love the dark blues, very royal,,” a masculine voice observed, they were looking around curiously with wide eyes

 

The group opened their eyes to the blue room. 

“Hey what!? Is this for real? Seriously where are we?” Ryuji shouted

”I have no idea.. hey doesn’t this look like..?” Ann added on, as she looked around, memories of a locked cell and blue curtains flooded their brains

“Yeah it does.. wait, if we’re all here.. where’s Mona and Akira?” Makoto asked, concern in her voice.

The former phantom thieves looked around but to no hope. Suddenly out of no where, a door opened. The group turned around to see their leader walk in. Ryuji ran over as fast as he could before he tackled his boyfriend.

”AKIRA!” He yelled. Akira hugged him back. _How long has it been? Three months since he moved back home?_

”I missed you too” He wheezed, suddenly two more body’s flopped onto the two collapsed boys.

”Make room!” Ann yelled, jumping onto the pile.

“HAHA! Dogpile!” Futaba yelled before laying on top of Ann’s back.

”I can’t breath..!” Morgana screamed from under Akira.

Haru walked over, sitting on the dog pile with her back straight and leg propped up while Yusuke watched them from a distance, desperately wanting to draw the scene.

”Can you guys please not break our leader’s back? I’d like to see him alive..” Makoto said sternly, everyone quickly scrambled to their feet by the Queen’s command. “It’s good to see you again, Akira” she greeted kindly. He nodded, the wind knocked out of him.

”Ahem..” Lavenza coughed, appearing behind Akira’s leg

”Ah right sorry” Akira said politely. A stranger with grey hair but a tall composure walked in, a long katana strapped to his belt, as if on cue a group gasped behind them. _Wait where did they come fro-_

“NARUKAMI!” A boy yelled, they all rushed towards the said boy and hugged him. Another woman in blue snuck by the second group while holding an unconscious boy.

“My, so many Wild Cards- or should I say: Two Wild Cards, and One unconscious Wild Card.” She said, before laughing at her own joke before dropping him. A tall man with silver, almost white hair and blue attire dragged himself in miserably.

”The fact that he’s here is dangerous on its own, please don’t push the boundaries of what we can or cannot do.” The tall mature woman strictly said, stepping over the man.

If Ryuji was still straight he’d call her a definite babe.

“Yo is this for real.?” Ryuji echoed as he looked around. “Wait a minute, we’ve been here before.! When- Hey Wait a Minute!” He looked over at Lavenza. “You forced us to dance in your twin form for your dignity? Who even won?!”

”I did.” The Mature Woman said dryly. “My name is Margret, and although I didn’t participate in their competition: I still ended up being the victor.” She added.

”Competition?” A light brown haired girl asked, she stood near the silver haired katana boy.

”Yes, me and my sister Elizabeth had a competition to decide who’s Guest was better.. we ended up in a tie for second place thanks to Margret.” Lavenza mumbled tiredly, her eyes looking away.

”Yes.. that indeed is true..” Elizabeth muttered, as if remembering something horrible

Ryuji swore he heard Margret quietly say ‘ _I always win.’_

“a-aren’t you going to introduce me?-“ The Man said before getting kicked by Elizabeth.

”Shut up Theo” 

“A-Anyways- why are we here?” Futaba yelped, she trembled behind Akira.

”We have devised a way to all ‘hang out’ as they say.” As they lead the now gigantic group to a new room, where The Unconscious Wild Card came to

All Three Leaders thought to themselves: this would be a very crazy experience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Prologue Done!  
> Next Chapters will just include all the characters hanging out and less story


End file.
